1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to field effect transistor circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
Field effect transistors (FETs) are employed in a variety of electrical circuits. In some applications, the drain voltage of an FET needs to be sensed by a controller circuit to control the operation of the FET. For example, the controller may need to switch the FET on or off depending on the drain voltage. In some applications, the drain of the FET may have a high voltage. In that case, direct connection to the drain may damage the controller.